Disney Movies Are Always a Good Idea
by perfectlytwisteddreamer
Summary: Brittany really wants to go to see the Beauty and the Beast in 3D premiere at midnight but Santana needs some convincing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to thank those of you who commented, favorited, reviewd, ect. my last and first go at a fanfic! It means a lot to me and I really appreciate any and all critisism! **

**A/N: This is some smutty smut. I'm thinking about making this a 2 or 3 shot/chapter thing. If you guys like this let me know and I will continue with what I have in mind.**

**A/N: Please comment, review, and all that fun stuff. It is much appreciated. Any and all mistakes are mine, so let me known if their are some major ones or minor one and I will try my best to fix them. I hope you enjoy!**

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry red unicorn on top?"

"Brittany, I said no and no means no." Santana stated firmly for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"But, Sanny." Brittany whined as she scooted closer to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand, "I really, really want to go."

"Britts, there is no way you are convincing me to go to a midnight premiere of Beauty and the Beast in 3D. There will be too many screaming kids, complaining parents, and not to mention when I start to get bored I can't get my macks on because of all the small people." Santana explained, "So, no."

Brittany let go of Santana's hand, crossed her arms over her chest, and sucked in her bottom lip to think. She knew Santana was not the biggest Disney fan, but Brittany was not going to miss this one night preview of Beauty and the Beast, especially in 3D. Brittany glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon, the movie started in ten hours and they would need to leave in nine. Nine hours to convince Santana to go with her to see the movie. Suddenly, a thought hit her. She uncrossed her arms and crawled closer to Santana on the bed.

"Fine. Can we at least get out sweet lady kisses on then?" Brittany asked as she straddled Santana's lap.

"I can't say no to that." Santana answered with a grin, satisfied that she was not only not going to the stupid movie but that she was instead getting her macks on with her beautiful girlfriend.

Brittany pushed Santana onto her back and began grinding into her gently. Her hands wondered up Santana's shirt and grabbed at her breast as she began to bite at Santana's lips. Santana's hands found themselves following a similar path and began to run her fingers up the blonde's back to strip her girlfriend of her unnecessary shirt. When Brittany pulled back to rid herself of the shirt, Santana took this as an opportunity to admire her girlfriend's perfect breast. She reached behind Brittany's back and unclasped her purple laced bra to free Santana's favorite twins. As she watched Brittany's round, delicious breasts be released, she had to stop herself from gawking. Quickly, Santana latched onto Brittany's left nipple while her right hand palmed the ignored breast.

The room began to fill up with the beautiful sounds of Brittany's Santana induced moans, as Brittany started to grind harder into Santana. Brittany suddenly remembered Santana had far too many articles of clothing on and began to strip off her shirt as well as her bra. As she watched Santana's round, perky breasts come into view, Brittany pushed her back onto her back and sucked one already hardened nipple into her mouth. Santana was sad to have one of her favorite things leave her mouth, but was quickly ridded of the thought when she felt Brittany's talented tongue playing with her sensitive nipple.

"Oh, God. Brittany. Bite me, please." Santana moaned out as her one of her hands grasped at the back of her girlfriend's head.

Loving to please her girlfriend, Brittany did as requested and bit down gently on the nipple in her mouth while pinching the other softly with her fingers.

"Mmmm, baby, harder." Santana begged as her hips started to gently rock forward searching for some type of friction to relieve the building tension between her thighs.

"Ahhh, yesss. Shit, do that again." Santana half yelled half groaned as Brittany bit down just hard enough on her nipple to not draw blood.

Switching to the other nipple, Brittany did as instructed and was rewarded with the blissful sounds of Santana's pleasured moans. She let the nipple go with a loud pop and went to capture Santana's lips for a much needed kiss. She licked across Santana's bottom lip in a request for entrance and was immediately granted it. As she slipped her tongue into the familiar, warm mouth of her girlfriend, Brittany let out a soft moan.

Hearing Brittany's moan Santana shifted under the blonde so her thigh was between her legs. Once she felt Brittany's center come in contact with her thigh, she gasped at the wetness.

"Oh, Britt-Britt. You're soaked through your shorts. Fuck. That is so hot." Santana breathed into Brittany's ear as Brittany kissed down her neck.

"You're so hot, and beautiful, and you taste yummy." Brittany responded as she licked her tongue up and down her lover's neck.

The next thing Santana knew, Brittany had moved and positioned herself so that her thigh was now rubbing perfectly against Santana's throbbing pussy. Not too surprised, Brittany smirked as the similar wetness she found between the Latina's thighs.

"Those panties are ruined..and those shorts." Brittany mused as her fingers played with the top of Santana's shorts. "Tell me what you want, San." The blonde husked looking directly into those lusts darkened eyes.

"You. All of you. All of you all over all of me. Now." Santana practically begged as she got lost in those deep, gorgeous blue eyes.

Brittany slipped her fingers below the shorts and pulled them down as well as her girlfriend's panties, thoroughly enjoying the scent and scene of her girlfriend's drenched pussy.

"You are so wet baby. And you look so good." Brittany stated looking straight where Santana needed her most.

"Hurry up.. baby….I need you." Santana said through needy gasp.

Once she finished stripping Santana down, Brittany hovered her mouth over the very ready pussy. Instead of doing what she and Santana both wanted, which was for her to devour Santana right now, she continued to tease Santana. She kissed her inner thighs and followed that up with gentle bites here and there. Santana was squirming under her girlfriend's touch and couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh. My. God. Please, Britt, baby. Touch me. Lick me. Fuck me. Do something. Stop teasing me." Santana groaned as Brittany blew cool air over her wet center.

"How. Bad. Do. You. Want. That. Sanny?" Brittany asked between feather light kisses on Santana's inner thighs.

Her legs where quivering as were the rest of her body as Santana almost yelled, "Fucking bad. So bad. Please. Make me feel good, God. Britt. Please!"

With that Brittany sat up and asked, "Can we go see the movie tonight?"

"W..What?" Santana panted as she tried to register what Brittany had asked her but found it hard since her mind was clouded with lust.

"I will give you the best orgasm you've ever had. But only if you will take me to see Beauty and the Beast in 3D at midnight, tonight." Brittany stated firmly as her eyes raked over Santana's body.

"This is not the time to discuss that, Brittany." Santana said as she started to press her thighs together in serious need of relief.

Just as quickly as Santana started to do so, Brittany's hands grabbed her thighs and held them apart preventing Santana from reaching that much needed orgasm.

"When you decide it is time, I will let you come." Brittany almost growled as she clenched Santana's thighs tighter in her hands.

Feeling as if she might actually explode from lack of release, Santana finally gave in, "Yes, oh my god, yes we can go see the freaking movie just please make me co…OH SHIT, SHIT. FUCK, BRITTANY!"

At the first words of Santana's confirmation of going to see the movie, Brittany quickly bent down and captured her girlfriend's sensitive clit in her mouth. She sucked on the little bundle of nerves as she began to simultaneously gentle bite at it as well.

"AHHHH, yes! FUCK! Oh, dios por favor! Joder conmigo! No te detengas!" Santana shouted with pleasure as her girlfriend continued to work wonders on her pussy.

The sound of Santana speaking in Spanish caused Brittany to moan which in turn caused vibrations to shoot through Santana's clit resulting in, what Santana confirmed as, the best mind blowing orgasm she had ever experienced. Her hips rose off the bed as every muscle in her body tensed while waves up pleasure rushed through her body. Brittany continued her ministrations as her lover road out the last waves of her orgasm letting Santana's clit go with a soft "pop" once she finished.

"Britt, babe. That was..I'm speechle…FUCK!" Santana panted as two familiar fingers dove into her still soaked pussy.

She started off slowly letting Santana get used to the additions, but as soon as the Latina's breathe quickened, so did Brittany's pace. The sounds of Brittany's long, talented fingers diving in and out in and out of Santana's pussy began to fill the room as well as the loud moans of pleasure from Santana.

"Ahhhhhhh, Britt, I'm gonna come again, oh fuck, baby, fuck me hard!" Santana demanded through pants.

Wanting to please her girlfriend right, Brittany bent down and recaptured her lover's clit in her mouth to suck at it gently. All the while, she began to curl her fingers in the way she knew would hit the sweet spot that never failed to make Santana see rainbows and fireworks.

"Harder, Britt, Harder! Fuck me!" Santana half growled and half moaned.

The warm, tingling feeling that had been reforming in the pit of her stomach was finally released as Brittany nipped at her clit and thrust her fingers particularly hard into her pussy hitting her g spot perfectly. Her body tensed, writhed, and saturated itself in the intense waves of pleasure that continued to surge throughout her body as Brittany began to slow down her pace allowing Santana to ride out every last second of her orgasm.

As the last shudders left her body Santana let out a satisfied groan and pulled Brittany up for an intense, heated kiss.

"That. Was. Amazing." Santana said between kisses being sure to place an extra one of the top of Brittany's nose.

"I know how much you dislike Disney movies, so I figured this was a fair trade." Brittany said with a smile as she watched Santana lay down, her body covered in a light layer of sweat. Brittany continued to stare at her perfect girlfriend's while undeniable lust filled her eyes.

As she opened her eyes, Santana noticed Brittany staring and she suddenly remembered how wet Brittany had been almost an hour ago.

"Britt, babe," Santana husked as she glanced at the clock, "It's a little after three, we have more than enough time for me to give you an equally mind blowing orgasm….or two."

Brittany's eyes lit up as she crawled on top of Santana letting her quickly flip them over so Brittany was on the bottom.

The only thought on Santana's mind was that if she was going to have to sit through a stupid Disney movie she would be sure Brittany would only be thinking about her while they were there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who commented, favorited, followed, ect. this. XD I'm thrilled some people are enjoying this. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this installment.**

**A/N: Any and all mistakes are mine and I would greatly appreciate it if you point out those mistakes. Constructive critisism is a friend so tell me your honest thought.**

Santana's hands found themselves on Brittany's breasts kneading them until her nipples stood at attention which didn't take long. With each leg on either side of Brittany's waist, Santana thrust her center into Brittany's, both girls moaning at pleasurable feeling. At the sound of Brittany's moan, Santana grabbed the blonde's breasts harder, twisting the hard nipples.

"Oh, God, San…" Brittany groaned with delight at the sweet pain Santana was causing on her breasts, "Please, baby, I need you."

"Hmmmm, you like this babe? Tell me what you want." Santana husked into Brittany's ear as she lowered her tongue to the blonde's neck.

Brittany tangled one hand in Santana's hair and the other roamed around to the Latina's back. The feeling of Santana's mouth all over her neck and both their centers repeatedly bumping into each other caused Brittany to lose control over her words. To top it off the sounds of her own moans made the words Santana voiced sound mumbled. Just as Brittany's moans grew louder, Santana stopped all her movements.

"Britt, tell me what you want." Santana half whispered as she looked lovingly into the blonde beauty's deep, blue eyes, "Tell me what you want and I will do everything in my power to give it to you."

"Sanny, make me come. I need to come." Brittany responded with no other thought on her mind than her and Santana's bodies moving against each other.

Moving her hands to Brittany's laced panties, Santana smiled at her girlfriend and stated, "Of course, love."

Next thing Brittany knew, she had both hands on Santana's head guiding the Latina's mouth to her throbbing core. Santana stuck her tongue out to strike one quick stroke along the blonde's sensitive clit before she sucked the little bundle of nerves into her mouth and caressed it with her tongue. As Santana continued her ministrations, Brittany's hips got a mind of their own and began to buck wildly. This understood signal of Brittany's upcoming orgasm made Santana hum a sound of excitement as the blonde's pussy got even wetter. She wrapped one hand firmly on the blonde's hip to steady her movements and thrust two fingers of the other hand slowly into the dripping wet pussy that was dying for attention. Wanting to make Brittany feel as good as possibly, Santana made sure to thrust slowly and hit every spot she knew made Brittany go crazy.

Although her lover's fingers felt amazing, Brittany couldn't help the small groan of frustration that escaped her throat in need of the Latina's hands to move faster and harder. "More, San." Brittany begged as she looked down into lustful, dark brown eyes.

Santana sucked harder on the blonde's clit and she shoved her two fingers into Brittany with as much force as she could muster, loving the feeling of Brittany's wet, hot walls tightening around her fingers. She kept pushing her talented digits in and out of Brittany until her arm burned, but refused to stop until the blonde was sent over the edge. Just then, Brittany's hands tightened in Santana's hair pushing the Latina's face hard into the blonde's pussy, her back arched off the bed as her body tensed and relished in the intense pleasure rushing all throughout her body.

"Ohhhhh! GOD, SANTANA! FUCK!"Brittany yelled as her body enjoyed the mind blowing orgasm.

Santana continued to push her fingers in and out of Brittany until the blonde's body stopped shuddering. Once Brittany's body went limp, Santana pulled her fingers out and sucked them dry returning to the still soaked pussy to clean it up as well. The sight of Brittany so wet, spent, and beautiful made Santana want to send the blonde into another orgasm, but the way Brittany's breathing had steady made Santana think she was about to doze off. With that thought, Santana inched closer to Brittany to cuddle; however, as soon as Santana was a few inches from the blonde, Brittany straddled the Latina's hips once again.

"Babe, you already made me feel good…twice. Let's get some rest before we have to start getting ready for your movie." Santana said to Brittany as a smirk formed on the blonde's lips.

"Who said anything about _you_ feeling good, San?" Brittany questioned as she kept bringing her body up Santana's, "I want to ride your perfectly beautiful face, Sanny."

Santana knew her checks had to be as red as a cherry and she was certain she momentarily forgot how to breathe. The mental picture of Brittany riding her face sent a hot, tingling feeling straight to her center and made her mouth water.

"O..o..okay." Santana said as she tried to remember to breathe.

Brittany placed each of her legs on either side of Santana's face as her soaked pussy hovered over Santana's mouth. The scent of Brittany caused Santana's mind to go crazy while she licked her lips, eager for the blonde's sweet, delicious juices, and stared at the perfect pussy with big, needy brown eyes.

"You want me, Sanny?" Brittany asked as she slowly lowered her center closer to Santana's ready, talented mouth.

"Oh, my God. Yes I want you. I want to make you come so hard, baby." Santana pleaded wanting to lap up every last drop of her

girlfriend.

With that, Brittany lowered herself the last few inches as she placed her wet pussy onto Santana's mouth. Quickly, Santana's tongue shot out of her mouth and lapped and licked at every inch of Brittany. Mixed moans filled the room as Brittany rocked her hips hard into Santana's skilled mouth. Grabbing Brittany's hips, Santana slipped her tongue into her girlfriend and started to thrust her tongue in and out at a hard, fast pace.

"Hmmmm, God. Oh, yes. Fuck. Fuck. Right there, San." Brittany moaned encouragingly, "yes, burry your tongue in me. Ahhh, yes!"

Santana lifted her head up off the bed and stuck her tongue as far into the blonde as possible and curled it once she felt that familiar rough spot that never failed to make the blonde come undone. With that, Brittany's hands grabbed Santana's hair to press herself hard into Santana's face as she let out a loud, pleasure full moan. Her back ached and her head flew back with clenched eyes while her taut abs tensed along with every other muscle in the dancer's body. Beautiful strands of blonde hair surrounded that flawless face that was lost in ecstasy as her mouth formed an "o."

The sight alone almost made Santana come as she continued to thrust her tongue into Brittany while she admired her perfect girlfriend. Several moments later, Brittany finally came back down from her high and crawled off Santana to place a soft kiss on the Latina's puffy, full lips. The taste of herself on Santana's lips and tongue caused her to moan as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

"Brittany, you are absolutely stunning. You know that?" Santana said as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Not nearly as pretty as you are, San." Brittany countered as she enjoyed the feel of Santana's body pressed against her own. A glance at the clock told the couple they had time for a quick nap and shower before they had to get ready. With that, Brittany's breathing evened out and she soon slipped into a deep sleep. Not long after, Santana dozed off while playing with the beauty's hair completely content with the idea of spending the night anywhere as long as Brittany was with her, even a child crowded movie theatre watching an overplayed Disney movie. Whatever made Brittany happy, made Santana happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, ect. this! It means a lot! Be sure to review and let me know if there are any mistakes! Constructive criticism is always helpful and appreciated. So please, leave me your thoughts!**

**A/N: I don't know how many more chapters/ installments I'm going to put up. It just depends on if you guys want more. I aim to please so let me know!**

**A/N:I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Brittany woke up before Santana. With a content smile on her face, Brittany nuzzled her nose against Santana's neck and placed a soft kiss to the Latina's throat. The sight of the sleeping girl never failed to make Brittany's heart melt. Santana always looked beautiful, but there was something about the way Santana looked when she was asleep, away from the world, no makeup, no clothes, and how the room still smelled of sweet, passionate sex just added to the affect. Seeing it was five forty, Brittany figured she had enough time to wake Santana up in her favorite way.

The blonde quietly and gently pulled the covers off both herself and her girlfriend. Once she made sure Santana was still asleep, Brittany crawled to the foot of the bed and placed herself between the Latina's toned, tan legs and pushed her thighs further apart as she made room for her face to be only inches from her girlfriend's sweet, sweet pussy. Considering the activities the two had been doing since earlier that afternoon, Brittany wasn't surprised that Santana still smelled of that distinctive sweet, tangy smell that could only be called "Santana." And that distinct smell never failed to make Brittany's mouth water.

That being said, Brittany closed the gap between her and her favorite flavor in a quick movement. Her tongue glided across the soft, pink lips of the Latina's pussy and the taste caused a moan to escape Brittany's throat. She slowly caressed the Latina with her tongue and smirked to herself as Santana got wetter and wetter. Brittany brought her hands up to grasp Santana's hips causing her face to press even harder into the brunette's center. As Santana's juices started to cover all around and in her mouth, Brittany started to lick harder and faster not wanting to waste one drop of the Latina's sweetness.

Brittany noticed the Latina's hips starting to rock upwards so she pressed the girl's hips down more in an attempt to control her motions. As soon as Brittany's mouth closed around Santana's clit, the Latina's eyes shot open while a deep moan left her throat.

"Ohhhh, my, Britt, what are you doi- FUCK!" Santana gasped as Brittany bit down gently on the little bundle of nerves causing Santana's muscles to clench all over.

"Hmmmm, baby, you taste so good." Brittany mumbled into her girlfriend's pussy as she continued to lick vigorously causing all kinds of sweet, deep moans to leave the Latina's mouth.

"Shhhhhiiiiittttt, baby. Ung, that feels so good." Santana said as she tangled her hands in the blonde's hair.

Santana's head flew back as her back arched off the bed and she pulled Brittany's face harder towards her dripping center. Brittany brought her right hand from Santana's hip and thrust two fingers into the Latina's hot, wet core as she sucked harder on the brunette's clit. Santana's thighs began to quiver, her abs tensed, and her whole body shook at the sensations Brittany was making rush through her body. She was so close and was desperate for release.

"Britt, harder, please. Fuck me hard, baby, make me come all over your beautiful face." Santana demanded as she was steadily reaching her peak.

At the request of her girlfriend, Brittany picked up the pace, added a third dexterous, talented finger, and pushed into the Latina as hard and fast as she could while she flicked her strong tongue continuously across Santana's swollen, sensitive clit. The muscles in her arm burned, but it was a sweet burn she would endure any day as long as it would bring her lover to her own climax. When Brittany felt Santana's walls clench around her fingers, she curled her fingers and pressed hard to ensure she hit that spot that drove Santana into earth shattering orgasms every time. Mixed moans filled the room as Santana was fucked into another body shaking, mind blowing, earth shattering orgasm that caused her mind to go black for a few moments as her whole body relished in the intense waves of pleasure that coursed throughout her body. Brittany pumped her fingers in and out until she felt Santana's body relax and fall back to earth.

"Mi dios." Santana panted as she came down from her orgasm and watched Brittany suck the three fingers covered in her own juices into her mouth. The sight caused her jaw to drop a bit and a tingling in the pit of her stomach to return already. Brittany moaned at the taste of Santana and decided she still wanted more. She placed a kiss on the inside of each of Santana's thighs and brought her mouth to the Latina's still soaked core and lapped up the remaining juices.

"Ooooo, Brittany…that feels good. Keep going." Santana husked as the blonde's mouth gently sucked at her overly sensitive pussy.

"Santana, you taste so good. I could eat you out all day." The blonde said as she looked up into dark, chocolate brown eyes that were starring right back at her. With one last kiss to the Latina's pussy, Brittany crawled up her lover's body and went in for a passionate, intense kiss.

Familiar lips danced while eager tongues begged for entrance with immediate permission granted. Hands roamed familiar skin and both bodies fitted together like two puzzle pieces. The kiss was deep and full of emotion and both girls wanted nothing more than to let it go on forever.

But suddenly Brittany stopped the kiss, much to Santana's dismay, and bounced out of bed. She looked at the clock that read 6:10 and grabbed Santana's hand to pull her out of bed.

"We need to get a shower, San, and get ready! We don't want to get a bad seat!" Brittany explained happily as she placed a gentle kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Come on, Brittany," Santana grumbled as she was pulled into the bathroom, "how are you not exhausted still?"

"Because," Brittany said exasperatedly," I'm way too excited about this movie to sleep. And you should be too! It's 3D, so everything is coming right at you!"

"I can think of some other things I'd rather have coming at me than a Disney princess and bear." Santana muttered as she went to turn the shower on.

"Beast, Santana, he's a beast." Brittany corrected as she admired the Latina's ass.

As Santana turned around she smirked at Brittany's roaming eyes.

"See something you like, babe?" Santana questioned as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her towards the shower.

"I see a lot I like, but we don't need to get distracted again, Sanny." Brittany said as she stepped into the shower after the Latina.

"Too late." Santana responded as she pressed Brittany up against the tile wall enjoying the sight of the water running down the blonde's perfect breasts.

"God, I love your boobs," Santana moaned as she grabbed at the milky, firm breasts.

"Santana, stop. We need to clean up, not get dirty." Brittany tried to say convincingly but couldn't with the ministration taking place on her breasts.

"I'll clean you up, baby; I just need to get you a little…wet first." Santana husked and dipped her head down to lick up a bead of water that was running over a perked nipple. She sucked the nipple into her mouth and gently nibbled at it the way she new Brittany liked while one hand groped the other breast and the other hand began to find its way down the blonde's toned stomach to her wet, and not just because of the water, pussy.

"Oh, San." Brittany moaned in pleasure and defeat. "That feels amazing."

Santana flicked her tongue across the nipple and sucked at various parts of the breast and pinched the nipple of the other breast until she had Brittany panting loudly. Being sure she placed some unmistakable hickeys on her lovers chest for good measure, Santana dropped to her knees and brought her face to the blonde's throbbing center. She continued to run her finger through the slick folds and sucked it into her mouth to get a taste of that wonderful honey.

"I would eat you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. God, you taste _so _good, Britt-baby." Santana moaned as she continued to tease the blonde.

"Not dessert?" Brittany giggled as she watched Santana's eyes glaze over with unmistakable lust and need.

"Always dessert." Santana smirked as she looked up to meet deep, gorgeous blue eyes. A moan left the Latina's throat and she looked back at the waiting pussy and licked her lips in anticipation. She grabbed Brittany's ass and brought the blonde's center forward to meet her watering, waiting mouth. She pressed her mouth into the wet pussy and flicked her tongue out to savor the deliciousness coating the blonde's slick folds.

"Oh, fuck, San." Brittany gasped as she ran her hands to the back of Santana's wet head to press the Latina's face harder into her pussy begging for more friction.

"Hmmm, you like that baby? God, you are so beautiful." Santana cooed as she watched Brittany's head tilt up and eyes clench shut.

"Ye- wait, what are you doing?!" Brittany half yelled half groaned as Santana stopped her ministrations and stood up.

"I don't want to get you off quick, baby, I want to love every inch of your body and I can't do that right now since we are on a time limit." Santana explained as she reached for the body wash and poured some in the palm of her hand.

"You can't be serious, San. You can't get me worked up like that and not finish me off!" Brittany whined as Santana laughed and rubbed her hands together to lather them up.

"Don't be so dramatic, Britt," Santana stated with mild amusement in her voice, "turn around and let me clean you up so we can start getting ready. I don't want you to miss any part of the movie. After all, it _is_ in 3D."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thank you all who have favorited and reviewed and are keeping up with it! I really appreciate it and hope you guys like this installment. If you guys are liking this and want more, let me know!**

**A/N:I do not own Glee or the characters-just this story.**

**A/N: Please, please review and let me know what you think. Any and all criticism is welcome!**

"San, I want to get something for us to eat while we watch the movie!" Brittany said with excitement as her eyes fell upon the colorful display of candies, drinks, popcorn, and other snack foods at the concession stand.

"All right Britt, what do you want?" Santana responded with a smile on her face at how adorable Brittany looked wearing her Beauty and the Beast inspired outfit that consisted of a yellow dress cut a few inches above the knee, red slip on shoes, a yellow bow headband, read rose earrings, and a necklace with a book charm.

Brittany walked closer to Santana handing her her own pair of 3D glasses and whispered in her ear, "Well, I want something sweet but a little tangy. I also want it to moan when my tongue touches it." The innocent look of Brittany and innocent sound of her voice did not match the words Santana just heard. The Latina's eyes widened as she tried to clear her throat with the sudden image of Brittany between her legs plaguing her imagination.

"Brittany," Santana cautioned as she looked around, "you can't say things like that in public. Especially considering how many small people are here."

"Oh, please, they can't hear me and you just don't want me to tease you," Brittany stated as she grabbed Santana's hand and headed towards the concession stand, "but as far as I'm concerned, you left me wet and begging so the next couple hours are just payback." And with that she placed a soft, quick kiss to Santana's forehead. Santana knew Brittany was going to get her back for earlier in the shower but she figured Brittany would be too consumed by the movie experience to bother with that now. Oh, how wrong she was.

After getting their snacks and drinks, the couple made their way to the movie theatre. As Santana went for a seat in the middle of the theatre, just like Brittany always went for, she saw Brittany bouncing up the stairs to the back.

"Why are you going all the way up here? You love the middle seats." Santana said as she turned to follow Brittany up the stairs to the seats the blonde was already settling in to.

"I do like those seats better, but I can't play with you in the middle of a theatre. _Especially_ with so many kids around." Brittany smirked as she watched the light shade of red invade her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Brittany you cannot, I repeat, cannot do that in here tonight. It is way too risky." Santana tried to explain to the blonde.

"That's why we are sitting up here. No one can see us and if anyone turns around it will be your fault because you will be moaning too loud." Brittany deadpanned as Santana shifted in her seat, already turned on at the idea of Brittany taking her right here and now in a dark theatre. "So, hopefully, someone will turn around or that means I'm doing something wrong."

Santana looked straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact with the girl beside her for fear of seeing the lust that was bound to be dripping from her eyes and admittedly not wanting the blonde to see her own eyes that were probably black with desire.

To both the girl's surprise, the theatre was not as full as they had expected. Besides them, there were around ten other people who were all seated towards the middle and front. So as the lights dimmed and the opening scene filled the screen, Brittany started to run her fingers up and down Santana's bare thigh, glad her girlfriend chose to wear a short skirt for the date. The blonde grazed the Latina's earlobe teasingly and as she felt the shudder run through her girlfriend's body, she slowly sucked it into her mouth and moaned softly.

"Baby, I want you so bad. You have no idea how wet I am just thinking of the things I want to do to that flawless body of yours." Brittany practically moaned into Santana's ear.

Santana tried her hardest to focus on the lyrics to "Belle" but found it near impossible at the promising words being whispered into her ear. With all of Brittany's actions, Santana realized she had forgotten to put her glasses on. As she turned to her bag to get the glasses she felt Brittany moving around. Just as she spotted the glasses in her purse, she felt strong hands on her knees gently but assertively separating her thighs.

"Oh, Brittany!" Santana whispered harshly as she started to understand what it was Brittany was doing between her legs. "Britt, get up and get back in your seat this is so not the place or time forrrr….oh god…"

Brittany, during Santana's small scolding, hand parted Santana's thighs enough to place her hand on the damp panties the Latina was sporting and started rubbing gently.

"You are so wet baby," Brittany cooed as she withdrew her hand, much to Santana's disappointment and relief, and placed it in her mouth, "that's the sweet and tangy taste I was craving."

"Britt, this is not a good ide-" The Latina attempted to say but got interrupted by the horny blonde between her legs and inches away from one very wet and ready pussy.

"Shhh, San, or you are going to draw attention you us. Just let me eat you out real quick then we will watch the movie." Brittany said as she began to run her hands back up her lover's thighs, "Lift your ass up, baby, I need to get these panties off you."

Not even knowing how to get out of this situation, and not sure if she even wanted to, Santana lifted hips up so the blonde could slide the soaked fabric down her legs. As she set her ass back on the seat, she felt Brittany's fingers glide up and down her slick folds. Santana sucked in her bottom lip biting it hard in an attempt to hold back the moans and groans begging to be released in her throat.

Brittany continued to run two fingers up and down her girlfriend's throbbing pussy coating them in the Latina's sweet honey. Though the theatre was dark, the lights from the movie screen made it to where Brittany could see Santana's core was glistening with want. Although she wanted to just plunge her fingers into Santana and fuck her like there was no tomorrow, Brittany didn't want to do it until she had the okay from her lover.

"Santana, you are so beautiful, God, I really want to fuck you baby. Do you want that?" Brittany husked to Santana as she made eye contact for the first time since they got inside the theatre. The look on Santana face could have answered Brittany's question but the blonde still needed the verbal "go."

"Oh, gosh, oh, Britt, baby, please, yes do it. Fuck me baby, I need it." Santana half panted half whispered canting her hips upwards in need of friction.

With that Brittany slowly slid two fingers into Santana's soaked pussy. A small gasp escaped Santana's mouth as Brittany started to thrust into her more forcefully. The Latina's cum was dripping down Brittany's fingers and it made Brittany moan as the sight and aroma engulfed her mind. Not wanting to let any of it go to waste, Brittany removed her fingers from her girlfriend's core and sucked them clean as Santana whimpered in front of her with want. Wanting more of the delicious taste, Brittany moved her mouth to the Latina's pussy and ran her tongue up collected all the sweet juices she could find.

"Britt, oh, shit. That feels good baby." Santana quietly moaned as she placed her hand in Brittany hair pressing the blonde's mouth harder into the pussy.

"San, babe, be quieter." Brittany said just before she sucked Santana's hard, throbbing clit into her mouth and began to run her tongue over it.

Draw dropped, head thrown back, and fist in mouth, Santana did everything in her power to control the noises that were on the brim of bursting from her throat. The feeling of Brittany's talented mouth on her wet pussy was driving her crazy and as she felt two strong, dexterous fingers enter her, she knew she was about to be fucked into total ecstasy and she could only hope she kept quiet as it happened. And then it happened.

Brittany thrust her fingers into Santana hard and fast being sure to curl them at just the right spot. All the while, her tongue was continuously flicking across the swollen bundle of nerves. Enjoying the taste, smell, sight, and strangled whimpers, Brittany proceeded to fuck her girlfriend until she started to feel the warm, wet walls of the Latina's pussy clench her fingers. She knew Santana was close so she moved a hand to cover the mouth that was now vacant since the Latina had two hands grabbing at the blonde's hair. Just as her hand closed over her girlfriend's mouth, Brittany's dark blue eyes met practically black eyes. The Latina's eyes widened, her back arched, her hips pushed forward as she pulled the blonde beauty's face closer, if even possibly, to her pussy.

Watching Santana come without a single word and only watching her body react and feeling her body react was without a doubt the most amazing, sexual, and arousing thing Brittany had ever seen in her life. She slowed her fingers as the Latina road out her orgasm and moved her mouth to her girlfriend's inner thighs, placing soft kisses all up and down the warm area. Confident that Santana had come back to earth, Brittany removed her hand from the girl's mouth and replaced it with her own mouth for a warm, intense kiss.

"I love you so much, Santana." Brittany whispered into the Latina's mouth.

"Oh, that was so amazing Brittany, I love you more than I could ever explain." Santana responded.

Smiling, Brittany went back to her knees and Santana quickly pressed her legs together.

"Brittany we really can't go again, I can't be quiet twice." Santana said with slight shock and worry in her voice.

Laughing Brittany simply looked at Santana and said, "I was pulling your panties back up. I don't think _I_ can do that again with being quiet."

After Santana got situated again, Brittany sat back down in her seat doing her best to ignore the throbbing between her own thighs. As she looked to the screen she noticed it was at her favorite part when the pots, dishes, candles, and other household items were singing "Be Our Guest." She placed her hands in her lap and smiled as she felt Santana's hands grab hers.

Reaching over the small armrest, Santana whispered into Brittany's ear, "Best fucking movie ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all who have followed this and favorited or reviewed it, it means so much to me!**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this last,short installment and let me know, as always, what you guys think! Thank you all again!**

**A/N: I don't own Glee or any of the characters; just this** story.

"..Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast!" Brittany sang for the, what seemed like, hundredth time on her and Santana's car ride home.

"Brittany, can you at least sing a different song if you insist on singing?" Santana complained as she flicked the blinker on to turn into Brittany's neighborhood.

"For someone who not only got to watch Beauty and the Beast with me, but also received a mind blowing orgasm, you sure are grumpy," Brittany responded.

"Although _I_ had a wonderful orgasm, I didn't get to give _you_ one and I'd like to get home to change that…without listening to Beauty and the Beast." Santana said frustratingly.

With a huff, Brittany crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. Santana looked at her girlfriend and admired her long, toned legs and couldn't help the dirty images from plaguing her mind. Subconsciously, Santana pushed harder on the gas to get home.

About five minutes later, Brittany was shoved again the door leading from the garage to the kitchen by a very horny Santana.

"Hmmm, no one is home, right?" Santana questioned again Brittany's opened and eager mouth.

Biting at the Latina's lower lip, Brittany answered, "Right."

"Good," Santana husked as she found the handle of the door and opened it, not letting her body separate from Brittany's, "because I'd hate to wake up them all up with you begging."

As they stumbled through the door and into the kitchen, loud moans quickly started escaping both girls' mouths and shattered the silence that once filled the house. Santana's hands found themselves pulling Brittany's dress off and then rested on her waist as she admired the perfectly toned body her girlfriend had. Not long after the dress hit the floor, Brittany crashed her lips into Santana's desperate for more touching.

"Table." Brittany demanded as she backed up until she felt her bottom hit the tabletop. Always happy to oblige, Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's waist and hoisted her on top of the table. Running her hands slowly from Brittany's waist, down her sides, and to her mid thighs, Santana gently pulled the blonde's legs apart.

"God, Britt, you are so gorgeous. I can't wait to taste you." Santana half moaned at the sight of Brittany soaking through her panties. With that said Brittany lifted her hips up as Santana began to pull off the noticeably wet panties to reveal an even wetter pussy. At the sight of the blonde's glistening clit, Santana dropped to her knees and positioned her head perfectly between the two strong thighs being sure to hold said thighs apart so her mouth could have room to work its magic.

Just inches away from the beauty's ready and willing core, Santana couldn't help but tease the girl after making her come in silence a few hours sooner. As soon as the cool breathe hit her pussy, Brittany let out a grunt as her hands flew to Santana's head pushing her face closer to where she needed the Latina most.

"Please, I'm so wet, baby." Brittany begged as her hips started to cant forward in search of some type of friction.

"Hmm, since you asked so nicely, I guess I'll give you what you want." Santana smirked just before her tongue quickly swept across the blonde's pussy collecting the sweetness Santana loved so much. Humming, Santana then latched her mouth around the blonde's clit and sucked gently. Brittany's thighs started to quiver as every muscle in her body started to tense and relax at the wonderful feeling Santana was causing her body.

"Oooo, so good, San," Brittany almost yelled, "please don't stop."

Santana started flicking her tongue over the little bundle of nerves and brought one hand from the blonde's thigh to her entrance. She gently stuck one finger into the blonde's tight pussy, enjoying the feeling of her walls clenching onto her finger. After a couple more slow thrust, Santana pushed in a second finger and started pounding into her squirming girlfriend, letting her moans motivate her to push harder and harder.

With a light "pop" Santana released the clit from her mouth and looked up at a moaning Brittany. With her hair all over the table, back arched, a light sheet of sweat covering her body, and mouth hung open, Brittany continued to beg for Santana to go harder and faster.

"Oh, fuck, San, baby, right there. That's the spot!" Brittany yelled as Santana's talented finger found that rough spot that once hit repeatedly threw Brittany into another dimension. Santana brought her mouth back to Brittany's pussy sucking and gently biting at the hardened clit while simultaneously pumping vigorously into her tight, hot pussy, wanting to hear the beautiful moans leave the blonde's mouth as she came. Her tongue continued to move quickly over the warm clit, causing Brittany to see stars.

"Ahhhh, yes. Oh, God." Brittany shouted as she came hard. Her walls clenched tight around Santana's still moving fingers and her thighs closed around the Latina's head. The blonde's body was flowing with pleasure and Santana loved watching every minute of it. As the blonde's moans and back came back down, Santana pulled out and away and gently kissed Brittany on the head, nose, then mouth.

"You are beautiful, Britt." Santana said as she wrapped her arms around Brittany to engulfing her in a hug.

"Hm, I love you Santana. Thank you for taking me to see Beauty and the Beast. I had a great time." Brittany said a little breathlessly.

"Anything for you." Santana responded happily.

"Does that mean you will take me to the next Disney re-release that is in 3-D?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Only if you promise to make just as..pleasurable as this day and night have been." Santana joked.

"That can be arranged. And who said the pleasure was over?" the blonde questioned as she pulled away from the Latina's hug and grabbed her hands, pulling her up stairs to her bedroom, "I think I need to thank you some more."

Santana enthusiastically followed Brittany up the stairs thinking about how much she, now, _loved _Disney movies.


End file.
